Demon-Kim - A Bedtime Story
by only-looking
Summary: Kim Possible is having trouble sleeping. Some "friends" show up to read her a bedtime story, and to ask her a few questions. It all gets Kim to thinking. So very, very Kigo. Rated M for a good reason. Gets a little kinky, so beware.
1. The story

**Demon-Kim - A Bedtime Story**

Kim Possible is having trouble sleeping. Some "friends" show up to read her a bedtime story, and to ask her a few questions. It all gets Kim to thinking.

So very, very Kigo. Rated M for a good reason.

Yeah, you're gonna love this or hate it. I apologize for nothing...

* * *

*** Kim Possible is in bed, trying unsuccessfully to sleep. In a puff of animation, a traditional shoulder demon version of Kim appears at her left shoulder, dressed in a black leather bustier and fishnet stockings with knee-high boots and, for some reason, glasses. Implausibly, there is not an angel version at Kim's right shoulder, but a shoulder angel-sized Shego, apparently wearing nothing but a very sheer (and very skimpy) green and black nightgown.**

"You're my conscience?", a somewhat confused Kim asked, sitting up a little.

"No, Princess, I'm just here for the show. I love this story", shoulder-Shego smirked. "Nice outfit, by the way. You've got cleavage now."

"Yeah, and that's not all I've got! How about an insatiable sex drive?", said demon-Kim as she pushed out her chest some more and rubbed her crotch. Kim wondered if she could blush any harder. And then demon-Kim added "And we're gonna do something about *that* tonight", and Kim realized that she could.

"Okay, let's get on with it, before Barkin shows up and starts reading", shoulder-Shego said.

*** Demon-Kim floats over to the center of the bed, clears her throat, and begins:**

_I am Kim  
Demon-Kim_

*** Kim is not pleased to make Demon-Kim's acquaintance.**

_That Demon-Kim! That Demon-Kim!_  
_I do not like that Demon-Kim!_

***** **Demon-Kim is not deterred. She has a question to ask.**

_Do you like_  
_Shego-slash-Kim?_

*** Kim is having none of it.**

_I do not like it, Demon-Kim_  
_I do not like Shego-slash-Kim_

*** No, Demon-Kim isn't giving up any time soon.**

_Would you like it in the lair?_

What, some nasty lair, with Drakken around? Sure, that was where Shego was, and if Kim was going to have Shego-slash-Kim, they were probably both going to have to be in the same place, but Kim wasn't going deep into enemy territory without knowing what she was getting into. She couldn't very well bring Shego back to her house, either. What were they going to do - have Shego-slash-Kim in her room? What if her parents came home? Or the tweebs. Anyway, why was she even thinking about this? She didn't want any Shego-slash-Kim. Whatever it was.

_I would not like it in the lair._  
_I would not like it anywhere._  
_I do not like Shego-slash-Kim._  
_I do not like it, Demon-Kim._

***** **Demon-Kim is going to keep on trying.**

_Would you like it in the house?_  
_Would you like it near a mouse?_

Eww - mice in the house? So not happening.

_I do not like it in the house._  
_I do not like it near a mouse._  
_I do not like it in the lair._  
_I do not like it anywhere._  
_I do not like Shego-slash-Kim._  
_I do not like it, Demon-Kim._

***** **Demon-Kim seems to have a one-track mind.**

_Would you have it in your bed?_  
_Would you do it on your head?_

Jeez Louise - was this chick going to give up any time soon? What was with this Shego-slash-Kim thing, anyway? And why would she be having it in her bed? What was it, something to eat? Breakfast in bed? Maybe it meant Shego serving Kim breakfast in bed, and tending to her or something? Maybe Shego was going to be her maid. Heh. That would be fun, Kim thought. Her arch-foe taking care of her and servicing her every request. "Dress me, then give me a pedicure and paint my toenails." Hmm, that was an oddly appealing image. Eh. Whatever. Serves Shego right for acting so superior all the time. Take her down a little; make her wear one of those French maid costumes with the stockings that came up to just below the hem of her skimpy little skirt, and stiletto heels. Kim took a moment to think about how that would look in green and black. She would have to ask Monique to make up some sketches.

Wait a minute. What if Shego-slash-Kim meant Shego in charge, with Kim belonging to her? She'd have to be at Shego's beck and call, do whatever she said. Eww. She imagined that Shego had some pretty wrongsick things she'd want Kim to do. Like make Kim lick her feet, or walk around on her hands and knees while wearing some skimpy lingerie you could totally see right through. Shego probably wouldn't even let her wear underwear. Kim took a few moments to consider some of the possibilities. She was starting to get a little flustered thinking about it. The woman was positively evil, she undoubtedly had some weird fantasies up her sleeve. Kim pushed those thoughts away. She was supposed to be listening to slutty-looking-demon-her.

"Miss Possible? You're not getting distracted, are you?", an irritated sounding Demon-Kim asked sharply, looking at Kim over the top of her glasses. "I can start over if you missed anything."

Wow, how did she manage to sound so sexy? This was bad-girl her, right? Maybe Kim could learn to do that voice. Did she need whiskey and cigarettes? Kim couldn't believe any aspect of herself would ever be caught dead wearing something like that, though. Yeah, it was hot as heck, but hello? Slut town. Even Bonnie wouldn't wear that. Well, Kim might wear it in her bedroom, with the door locked and nobody home, and pose in front of the mirror or practice cheer moves or something. And maybe take some pictures of herself, just so she could remember. She couldn't ever show them to anybody, of course; but actually, if she could just obscure her face (and her hair, and the room), she could post them on one of those sites Ron read that he didn't know she knew about. Oh - she could find some abandoned lair to do the photoshoot in, so *that* wouldn't be a problem. Huh. Food for thought.

Hmm. She did seem to be getting distracted, didn't she?

"Miss Possible! Demon-Mr. Barkin is right outside, if you'd like him to take over. I'm sure he can keep your attention."

"Yeah, Kimmie. Are you getting sidetracked there, thinking about having Shego-slash-Kim in your bed?"

"What? No! No, not at all."

Darn that Demon-Kim. Kim really didn't like her.

Okay, back on track. So not signing up for something she wasn't sure about. If she was going to have to go around in a collar and no panties licking Shego's feet, they were going to have to take turns. Darn right, Shego could lick her feet without wearing any underwear. Kim sighed. Like that was ever going to happen. Okay, better safe than sorry.

_Not in my bed._  
_Not on my head._  
_Not in the house._  
_Not near a mouse._  
_I would not have it in the lair._  
_I would not have it anywhere._  
_I would not have Shego-slash-Kim._  
_I do not like it, Demon-Kim!_

***** **Demon-Kim is nothing if not persistent.**

_Would you? Could you? In the car?_  
_Have it! Have it! Here we are._

What, like up at Makeout Point, with every other teenager in town, just knowing that anyone walking by could look right in and see what naughty things (and Shego-slash-Kim did sound pretty naughty, no matter how you looked at it) they were doing? Of course, you really couldn't see much unless you were right outside, not if they were lying down in the back seat; they'd be invisible from any other cars. Besides, everybody up there was too busy making out to notice any Shego-slash-Kim going on. She definitely didn't want to take a chance on getting caught, though. That electric little shiver was a warning, she was sure.

There they were, though. Demon-Kim and shoulder-Shego were doing a lot of close-quarters hovering around each other now. There seemed to be some sort of complex choreography going on, requiring a lot of touching. Eww, Shego. Could you try and keep your hands off that little slut? And you, Demon-Kim, are you hitting on my nemesis? That's *my* job. I mean, uh, hitting her, not hitting on her. Anyway. Was this Shego-slash-Kim? Kim didn't see any breakfast in bed going on, or any foot licking. Oh, wait. There it was. Go, Demon-Kim, go! Kim was starting to see a whole new side of little-miss-slutty-cleavage-hottie. And then another new side, since that sure wasn't a foot Demon-Kim was licking now. Woah. TMI there, DK. And could you please not enjoy it so much, shoulder-Shego?

Definitely not doing *that* in the car. There wouldn't be nearly enough room, anyway.

_I would not,_  
_could not,_  
_in the car._

Demon-Kim and shoulder-Shego, thankfully, had broken off whatever the heck it was they were doing and floated back to their original positions. Good. That had been getting distracting. Maybe they could show her what this Shego-slash-Kim business was all about, sometime. Kim noticed that shoulder-Shego's wings were brushing up against her neck. That felt nice.

***** **Demon-Kim takes a moment to compose herself and continues on with her spiel, her voice somewhat huskier than before**.

_You may like it, you will see._  
_You may like it in a tree._

Ron still has that treehouse, Kim remembered. They could sneak in there some night, her and Shego. It would be a little rough on her knees, crawling around on all that bare wood, though. What if she got a splinter? Oh, come on. She was Kim Possible, saver of the world. She wasn't about to let something as small as a few splinters keep her from licking Shego's feet like she wanted to. Er, *if* she wanted to. Which she totally didn't, not at all.

_No I would not, in a tree._  
_I would not, could not in a tree._  
_Not in the car! You let me be._

_I do not like it in my bed._  
_I do not like it on my head._  
_I do not like it in the house._  
_I do not like it near a mouse._  
_I do not like it in the lair._  
_I do not like it anywhere._  
_I do not like Shego-slash-Kim._  
_I do not like it, Demon-Kim._

***** **Demon-Kim is maintaining a positive outlook.**

_A train! A train!_  
_A train! A train!_  
_Could you, would you on a train?_

All this thinking about licking Shego's feet was fun and all, but really, Kim kind of needed her own feet licked right now. Right, like she could talk Shego into *that*. Pout. Maybe if she could get Shego distracted enough (that sexy Demon-Kim outfit ought to do it - did Club Banana sell that kind of thing?), Kim could get Shego's hands behind her back and tie her up with some kind of plasma-proof rope. She'd probably have to hogtie her to keep her from kicking so much. Then, happy Shego-Kim-foot-licking! Maybe this Shego-slash-Kim stuff wasn't so bad after all.

Kim had an evil idea. If she could somehow bend Shego over a table or something, and tie her hands and feet to the legs, Shego's nice tight butt would be sticking up in the air and Kim could give her a spanking. Ha! Take *that*, Shego! That's for all the evil! That's! For calling Ron! A buffoon! That's! For all the times you called! Me! Princess! And! Just! Ran! Off! Wow, this sounded like fun. Kim's hand would probably get pretty sore after a while, though. Maybe she could borrow Ron's belt. It wasn't like it ever did him any good anyway.

Although, the more Kim thought about it, that idea didn't really work all that well. Yeah, it'd be so cool, seeing Shego tied to the coffee table in the living room, but how was she going to get at Kim's feet in that position? Kim could just stand in front of Shego and hold her leg up like in cheer, but this was supposed to be relaxing. Could Kim sit on the table in front of Shego? That might work, but it would be tricky. She might get distracted and fall off. What she needed was some kind of custom-made apparatus. Something padded, so she wouldn't get too uncomfortable after a few hours (although it *would* get pretty uncomfortable, Kim smirked; that was kind of the point), and some nice tight leather straps. The whole thing would need to be adjustable, so you could put her in any position Shego wanted. Licking and spanking anywhere would be possible. So to speak.

Kim would have to get one for Shego, too. Fair was fair. What kind of stuff could she make it out of, so Shego couldn't just burn through it and get loose and turn the tables on Kim before it was her turn? Maybe Wade would have some ideas.

Wait a minute. Something about trains? Kim had to get her brain back in gear, or slutty-her was going to speak sharply to her again. Right. No more tied-up-foot-licking, or spanking. Time for some more denials.

_Not on a train! Not in a tree!_  
_Not in the car! Kim! Let me be!_  
_I would not, could not, in my bed._  
_I could not, would not, on my head._  
_I will not have it near a mouse._  
_I will not have it in the house._  
_I will not have it in the lair._  
_I will not have it anywhere._  
_I do not like it, Demon-Kim!_

***** **Demon-Kim flicks her fingers around and the light goes off.**

_Say!_  
_In the dark?_  
_Here in the dark!_  
_Would you, could you, in the dark?_

Kim became uncomfortably aware of shoulder-Shego, still hovering at her shoulder. Had she always been that close, Kim wondered, and had she always been nuzzling Kim's ear like that? She wasn't sure how she could have not noticed before, since it felt so good. Distracting, though. What had she been about to say? Oh. Right.

_I would not, could not,_  
_in the dark._

She should probably tell Demon-Kim to put the light back on. She should probably tell her to get the heck out of her bedroom. Why hadn't Kim said something about that already, anyway? Yeah, she should probably go, and take shoulder-Shego with her. Wait, no, that one could stay and keep doing whatever it was she was doing with her tongue.

Hold on a second. The actually pretty damn hot version of herself was talking again. Kim wondered what Shego would think if she showed up to stop Drakken's next plan in that getup. "Hey Shego - like my new mission outfit? And my boobs?" Yeah, Shego wouldn't be able to take her eyes off them the whole fight. That was only fair; Shego'd been distracting her that way for years. It would be good to see it go the other way for a change.

Speaking of boobs, shoulder-Shego was floating around Kim's now, although being that close it probably counted as lounging. When had Kim's nightshirt come off? And holy cow, who knew she could do that with her plasma? Kim was going to have to get her to do that more often. It would be a great way to relax and work out the kinks after a mission. Way better than a massage.

"Are you paying attention?" Demon-Kim asked, somewhat louder than necessary, in Kim's opinion, reminding her that slutty-her was still there. "Do I need to turn the lights back on?"

"No! No, I, uh, just got distracted for a minute. I'll be good." Kim felt a lot more comfortable, surprisingly, in the dark than she had thought she would. That didn't help her stop blushing, though. She was pretty sure she was blushing over every inch of her skin, especially her...um...lower areas. Okay, blushing didn't usually tingle like that, but at least it was dark, and nobody could see her hands under the blankets anyway. Because she was going to have to see what that was all about.

"Don't be too good", shoulder-Kigo purred at the same time. Wait a minute - when had she started thinking of them as a unit? Well, they were kinda cute. She guessed it seemed to fit. But that name? Please. Whatever. Damn, slutty-her sounded sexy. She was so gonna spring that voice on Shego next time. Okay. Paying attention now. No more distractions.

"All right then. Let's continue", Demon-Kim said in a more sultry voice, from the vicinity of Kim's left ear. Kim shivered a little, for some reason.

_Would you, could you,_  
_in the rain?_

Oh, come on. In the rain, with water running down her back, and rolling around in the mud and all that? Yeah, right. That would be cold. And messy. Okay, so Shego's plasma could probably keep them warm, especially if it felt as good over her entire body as shoulder-Shego's did...there? Okay, distracting. What was she thinking about, again? Oh yeah. Shego-slash-Kim in the rain. Bad idea. Really bad. Much better to do it someplace dry. With soft sheets. Wait, what? No. Okay. Getting distracted again. Right, she could do this. She could do anything, right? And that included ignoring Olympic-level distractions that were starting to push her attention span to its limit. It was a good thing Shego hadn't discovered this weakness of hers; Kim would never win another fight again.

"POSSIBLE! Listen up!"

Demon-Kim certainly did a good impression of Mr. Barkin. It was especially effective at getting Kim's attention, since it was bellowed directly into her ear.

"Sorry!" Kim eeped. "Please don't turn the lights on!"

Kim definitely didn't want the lights on now, since her fingers seemed to have somehow slid inside her underwear and started...exploring. Okay, this was new. And fun. She could keep doing - this - while sexy-as-shit-Kim talked, right? (And when did you start swearing? Kim's Mom-voice asked in her head. Probably about the same time I started shoving my fingers into my pussy, Kim thought back.) Kim giggled and tingled a little as she thought about that. Naughty. Probably something Shego would do. Maybe Kim should tell her *that*. Call Shego up and say in her sultry-sexy-slutty voice "Bet you can't guess what I'm doing right now!" She'd have to be careful, though. She'd noticed she had starting making strange little squeaks and moany sounds. That would give the whole thing away too soon, that or the squishy noises. Yeah, Kim would have to call Shego after slutty-her finished up with the hard sell. Not that Kim was gonna buy any. No, she didn't like that sort of thing at all. She was sure of that. She knew what to say.

_I would not, could not, in the rain._  
_Not in the dark. Not on a train,_  
_Not in the car, not in a tree._  
_I do not like it, Kim, you see._  
_Not in the house. Not in my bed._  
_Not near a mouse. Not on my head._  
_I will not have it in the lair._  
_I do not like it anywhere!_

***** **Demon-Kim decides to ask for confirmation on this point.**

_You do not like Shego-slash-Kim?_  
_I do not like it, Demon-Kim._

***** **Demon-Kim still has a few more scenarios she would like to describe.**

_Could you, would you, on a boat?_  
_I would not, could not on a boat!_  
_Would you, could you, in the moat?_

Okay, maybe you're being a little inflexible, Kim. Would Shego-slash-Kim on a boat be *that* bad? She'd at least get to ride on a nice yacht. Maybe in the South of France. Then she heard the other thing. In the moat? With the alligators and all? Did moats have alligators any more? So not going to happen if there were alligators. Who wants to wrestle alligators when you're trying to have Shego-slash-Kim?

Kim thought about Shego-slash-Kim on a boat (a small boat), floating in the moat of a castle somewhere in the South of France, licking Shego's feet thoroughly, making sure to get all the sweat from Shego's pale green skin as she worked her way up the leg... Whoah. Thinking about this Shego-slash-Kim action could get a girl a little warm. You'd have to dive into the moat to cool off. But then you'd have to climb back onto the boat. They should just stay in the water and keep doing it there.

Kim giggled. Shego-slash-Kim in the moat could be fun. If there weren't any alligators. In the water, they could do it like porpoises. Kim wondered, though, how foot licking would work underwater. Not very well, she thought. You wouldn't really get the sensation. Maybe she could suck Shego's toes instead? That would be kinda fun. Kim imagined sucking on each of them, from the little one to the big one and back, before moving on to the other foot. She'd have to make sure to run her tongue back and forth between each toe, though, to make sure she got every spot.

Problem. Kim Possible could do pretty much anything, but she couldn't hold her breath for more than five minutes. This would get annoying fast if they had to keep coming up for air. Just when you're getting into it, "Sorry baby. Be right back." Maybe they could wear SCUBA tanks? They'd have to put the regulators over their noses. Then they could just keep going at it.

This Shego-slash-Kim was gonna be great! What else did Shego have that Kim could suck on? Fingers! Which were even better, in Kim's opinion, because she could look right into Shego's eyes while she was doing it, and see how she liked it. Shego's fingers were so nice and long and slender; you could really get creative with them. Yeah, Kim could spend a lot of time sucking on those. Which would be a problem, since the tanks only held an hour's worth of air. They'd have to keep getting out and changing them, interrupting the mood, plus it would be *cold*. This Shego-slash-Kim was turning out to be way too much trouble. Oh well, she'd at least considered the idea. Better to just forget the whole thing and try to go to sleep. If Demon-bitch-of-the-unholy-hotness-Slutina would let her, that is. Might as well try and get rid of her for once and for all.

_I could not, would not, on a boat._  
_I will not, will not, in the moat._  
_I will not have it in the rain._  
_I will not have it on a train._  
_Not in the dark! Not in a tree!_  
_Not in the car! You let me be!_  
_I do not like it in my bed._  
_I do not like it on my head._  
_I will not have it in the house._  
_I do not like it near a mouse._  
_I do not like it the lair._  
_I do not like it ANYWHERE!_

_I do not like Shego-slash-Kim!_  
_I do not like it, Demon-Kim._

***** **Demon-Kim really does not like to take no for an answer. She decides to take a new tack.**

_You do not like it._  
_So you say._  
_Try it! Try it!_  
_And you may._  
_Try it and you may I say._

All right! Geez. Whatever. If it would just get slutty-her to shut up already. She'd try this damn Shego-slash-Kim thing and then maybe the little bitch would let her get to sleep.

_Kim!_  
_If you will let me be,_  
_I will try it._  
_You will see._

Shoulder-Shego floated back up from between Kim's legs, glistening a little, and joined Demon-Kim. (Where were the covers? Oh, down at the foot of the bed, apparently, along with her underwear.) They took up a position above Kim's stomach, looked lecherously at her, and started taking off each other's clothes. Apparently you had to be naked to have Shego-slash-Kim? Cool. She knew this was going to be naughty.

It got even naughtier when the two started kissing each other. Although this wasn't kissing like she and Ron had done it. This was way more passionate. Way, way more passionate. And all over each other's bodies? Oh. Oh! Oh my, Kim thought. That was - unexpected. And kinda really hot. Kim noticed her hands were working a lot harder now, apparently without any direction from her. The squishy noises were getting a lot louder, too, along with the squeaks and moany sounds, which seemed to have become squeals and full-fledged moans. Kim wished for once that her boobs were bigger, so she could get a better grip on both of her nipples at the same time. There are times you'd like to bounce around a little, you know.

Things got naughtier yet when the main event happened. *This* was Shego-slash-Kim? Okay, she was curious when the foot licking was going to happen, and which of them was going to get tied up first, but that other licking, and the sounds they were making? More than made up for it. Kim was starting to make those kinds of sounds herself. She was getting very distracted again, and she didn't give a damn what Demon-Kim thought. Demon-Kim seemed to be pretty distracted herself, judging from the way she was throwing her head back and screaming. Okay, she was definitely going to have Shego do that to her.

And, with that thought, Kim finally realized what Shego-slash-Kim was all about. Oh hell yeah, she liked this. She liked this a *lot*.

Some time later, when Kim had somewhat recovered, or at least gotten back the ability to form coherent sentences, or move, she began taking in the surroundings. Boy, Shego-slash-Kim was messy. And wet. Very wet. No wonder there was all that squishing. Kim was definitely going to have to change the sheets. And maybe the mattress. But WOW, was it fun. She was going to have to have that again. Kim noticed that her hand was still between her legs, and thought "No time like the present!"

*** Demon-Kim and shoulder-Shego are floating off to the side of the bed, playing cards and smoking cigarettes. Their clothes are mostly back on. They look very pleased with themselves. Kim wonders if she looks that satisfied.**

"Kimmie! You're back. That was what - three orgasms? Four? And you're going back at it again? Damn, get you repressed types started up, it's like a broken water pipe - spraying out all over the place."

"Told you I had an insatiable sex drive! Speaking of which..."

"Hey, leggo, that's still sore. Can't you wait until the end of the story? This is the last verse."

"Aw, come on. It looks like she's going to be busy for a while."

"Knock it off. I want to get out of here. Hey Princess - you're gonna be really sore down there tomorrow, you keep working it like that. But if you want to put on another show, can you wait one more verse? We're almost done, and these guys are getting union wages."

As much as Kim liked the idea of putting on a show (She did? She did now.), she just wanted to get these two out of her bedroom and go to sleep. She needed a lot of rest, and a clearer mind, tomorrow so she could figure out how to get Shego into bed. She wondered if they could come back sometime. Maybe they could demonstrate the tying up and foot licking and spanking. She could use some pointers, and maybe she'd be able to pay a little more attention next time. Anyway, time to eat a little crow.

_Say!_  
_I like Shego-slash-Kim!_  
_I do! I like it, Demon-Kim!_  
_And I would have it on a boat._  
_And I would have it in the moat._  
_And I will have it in the rain._  
_And in the dark. And on a train._  
_And in the car. And in a tree._  
_It is so good, so good, you see!_

_So I will have it in my bed._  
_And I will have it on my head._  
_And I will have it in the house._  
_And I will have it near a mouse._  
_And I will have it in the lair._  
_Say! I will have it ANYWHERE!_

_I do so like Shego-slash-Kim!_  
_Thank you!_  
_Thank you,_  
_Demon-Kim!_

"Well, it took you long enough, Princess. 'Dya have fun?"

"Oooh fuck yeah, I had fun. Why the hell didn't you ever tell me about that?"

"Would you have listened, Miss Possible?"

"Uhh... no, probably not. Thank you for showing me, though. By the way, where did you get that outfit?"

"Oh, it's custom-made. I'll leave you the name of the shop. The owner owes us a favor, so it'll all be on the house. They have an...extensive selection."

"Spankin!"

"Oh yes, that too."

***** Blush *****  
***** Smirks *****

"Nighty night, Kimmie. See you in your dreams."

***** **With that, Demon-Kim and shoulder-Shego disappear, leaving a thoroughly satisfied Kim Possible to sleep soundly and dream of Shego doing wonderful things to her. And foot-licking.**

* * *

That's the end of the story. Next chapter: A bit more of Kim's thoughts, since she just would not stop thinking. There's really no reason to read it.

**A/N:**

I'm so, so sorry if anyone had their childhood violated by this. On the other hand, if you survived the "Cat In the Hat" movie, or Jim Carrey's Grinch, you have enough scars that you didn't even feel it.

This started out as a simple Dr. Suess parody after reading too much of SHADO Commander's stuff, and then things got out of hand. It was originally "I am Shego / Green Shego / Do you like / Sweaty Kigo?", which I *really* wanted it to be, but this happened instead. Which is good, because I think this works much better. Go, Demon-Kim, go!

I swear I didn't plan for things to get so erotic, but, as they say, the characters want what they want. Who knew Kim was so kinky? Not Kim, apparently.

So! Did you get this far? Consider leaving a review to let me know if this made you smile, made you ill, made you a little horny, or just left you cold. Reviews really are the dark chocolate peanut butter cups of the fanfic world, you know.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything Kim Possible or Dr. Seuss-related. You should know this. If I did, this would happen, as a graphic novel.


	2. Gratuitous deleted scene

**Gratuitous deleted scene - the distraction continues**

Just like most deleted scenes, there's a good reason this was deleted: because it's entirely unnecessary.

This can go anywhere you want, probably after the business in the moat. Is it a worthwhile addition, or just gratuitous? Isn't this entire thing gratuitous?

* * *

Kim wondered idly what else of Shego's she could lick. Kim could just keep on licking Shego's legs. They were probably all nice and sweaty, she imagined. Kim could spend hours working on them. Then what? Keep working her way up Shego's side. Kim bet Shego was ticklish. Kim sure was, and boy, Shego had better never find out about *that*, or she would be in big trouble. Anyway, ignoring the shiver going through her. Going back to licking Shego. Yeah, find all the really ticklish spots and work on them with her tongue until Shego started screaming. She'd probably be thrashing around pretty hard, too. Maybe Kim should tie her up first? No, that would mean Kim couldn't lick up Shego's arms and suck on her fingers. Which Kim absolutely wanted to do; do the job right. She could tie Shego up and tickle her mercilessly another time. This time, just hold her down and hit the sensitive spots lightly, not working any one spot too long. She didn't want to *torment* Shego, not this time, just tease her a bit. Or a lot.

Anyway. Kim tried to turn her mind back to the Shego-licking. It was a little tricky, with Kim on her hands and knees like that, especially since her naked butt would be sticking out for anyone to see, distracting her even more. That negligée didn't cover very much, did it? At least it was pretty tight, so it wasn't all bunched up around her shoulders. Okay, so, to be honest, it would be better described as "form fitting". Or "slutty". Shego probably had some pretty odd ideas about what Kim would have to wear, but this? Boy, did it leave absolutely nothing to the imagination. Kim thought about running her hands over it, smoothing down any wrinkles in the silk and looking at herself in the full-length mirrors in Shego's bedroom. Shego would probably be smirking, watching her every movement and giving Kim instructions. It was *very* scandalous the way every little bump and texture of her nipples stood out like that. It might as well have been painted on for all the good it did at hiding anything. Of course, if Kim's nipples were as big and stiff then as they were right now (and she had no idea they could even do that; what the heck was going on?), it would just be even more obvious.

When Kim recovered her wits from the admittedly way-too-long meditation on Shego painting her naked skin in a veerrry skanky version of Shego's catsuit and walking Kim around on her leash through downtown Middleton, she mentally spanked herself for her lack of attention. What would Shego think if Kim just started spacing off like that in the middle of worshipping Shego's feet? She would be pretty darn ticked, Kim thought. Kim was shivering *very* heavily after thinking about how Shego would punish her for that misdemeanor. It would undoubtedly involve Kim being tied to some kind of sawhorse with Shego smacking her butt with a big paddle or something while Kim counted the strokes until she had learned her lesson. Oof. And then Shego would never allow Kim to suck on her toes or her fingers. Kim really wanted to avoid *that* particular fate.

Kim liked this finger sucking idea a lot, she didn't really know why. Sliding them in and out of her mouth, it would be like eating a Popsicle. Wait, she would need to suck on two fingers at the same time for that. Mmm. Double the fun. What would three be like? Could she get them all in her mouth at the same time? Of course she could, she could do anything! She could get all ten of Shego's fingers in her mouth at once. Yeah, she would like to see the look on Shego's face when she did that!

The more Kim though about it, though, the more she started to worry. What if Shego, being in charge, wanted to be the one telling her what to do? She would want to *make* Kim do things. She would be the one putting her fingers into Kim's mouth, as many at a time as she wanted. She would be the one sliding them in and out, as slow or as deep as she wanted, moving them around to force Kim's mouth open even wider and grabbing her tongue and squeezing it hard. If Shego wanted to shove her fingers all the way in and hold them there, what was Kim going to do about it? This was Shego-slash-Kim, after all, not Kim-slash-Shego. Shego could grab Kim by the hair and pull her head back and force her fingers in and out of Kim's captive mouth until she was satisfied, if she wanted to. And she probably did. This was Shego, after all. The woman was evil. She probably had an incredibly dirty mind.

The only drawback to all this Shego-licking and finger-sucking, Kim pondered, was that Shego would probably want to make Kim do it where people could see her, like in the middle of the lair with Drakken and all his henchmen watching. Kim definitely wasn't having any Shego-slash-Kim within 20 miles of Drakken, though, so that was out. Maybe at the Middleton Mall? Shego could make her do it at the food court, or in one of the bedroom displays at Furniture World. Oh, or in the elevator all afternoon. Shego would probably think that was entertaining.

Kim didn't see what was so entertaining about it. Who would want to watch her lick Shego all over and suck her fingers, anyway? Well, Kim would, obviously, but she was a little biased. She should probably pick up a copy of the video afterwards. She could review her technique, watching in slow motion to pick up on every detail. It would be like what the football team did, watching old game films all the time. Kim would have to make sure the video came in HD.

Kim should really drop this line of thought. All the electric shivers that she kept having every time she thought about people looking up her naked butt were getting her even more distracted than she already was. She didn't want to make that little Kim-slut angry with her again. She should go back to thinking about what she wanted to do, which was lick every inch of Shego's body. Shego's back - there was a whole sea of beautiful mint skin to lick. Kim would start at the base of the spine, in that little hollow just above Shego's butt, and lick all the way up to her neck in one long, slow stroke. Heavenly. Once Kim was finished with Shego's back, she would work on Shego's neck. Kim bet Shego would like that, if it was as sensitive as Kim's. Kim wondered if Shego liked having her throat licked, or the spots behind her ears. Kim would just have to try it and find out, wouldn't she?

* * *

Yeah, a lot of you probably hate me now. I don't blame you. I should probably hate myself.

Too far? Worthwhile or gratuitous? Hate me? Let me know with a review. Mmm, dark chocolate peanut butter cups...

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything Kim Possible or Dr. Seuss-related. You should know this. If I did, this would happen, as a graphic novel.


End file.
